ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Cosmic War
Don't edit this Article, without the creator's permission, or else he will resort to violence. '' 'Ben 10: Cosmic War''' is a ficitional fifth sequel in the Ben 10 Franchise, created and written by, Mkamind, with brief assistance from Ahmad. Story Ben Tennyson is 20 years old boy lives in Bellwood. When he was 10 years old he found the Omnitrix, then his life changed. Now he is the protector of the Earth. One day, he was in Burger shack with his friends Gwen and kevin. A strange robot attacked him and destroyed the Omnitrix. After the robot left the place, Azmuth arrived with a the Unlimitrix. The Unlimitrix can't chose the wrong alien, it can only chose what the holder chooses. The time in it is unlimited. It has a one problem, when Ben lose consciousness, he will return to his human form. If he lose his consciousness fast, the Unlimitrix will revert him quickly. If he loses his consciousness slowly, he will revert slowly. Also, the Unlimitrix has new transformations, called the Warrior aliens. They are the powerful aliens in the nearby galaxies, with upgraded powers. After Azmuth returns home, the robot returns to destroy the Unlimitrix, but this time Ben destroys the robot. After a few minutes, similar robots start attacking them. He tries to fight them, but he fails. They took him to their ship. Then they were lost in space. When they returned home, they found a lot of changes. The Earth was destroyed, similar to the events in Paradox, before the repairing of the timeline, making the future different. Now with new aliens, new allies and newer villains, Ben is ready to face the challenges ahead in this story. Characters Heroes * Plumbers ** Ben's team ***Ben Tennyson ***Gwen Tennyson ***Kevin Levin **Other Plumbers ***Max Tennyson ***Cooper Daniels ***Manny Armstrong ***Helen wheels ***Alan Albright ***Raven Levin * SpearHeads ** Officers ***Bivalvan ***Lee ***Elmer(HammerHead) ***Hope(CharmCaster) ***The masked Man **First Lieutenant ***Earl **Captains ***Mason **Colonels ***Captain Terra ( Captain is only a nickname) * U.I.U.P. ** leader ***Hassan * Other Heroes **Julie Yamamoto **Kay Green **Carl Tennyson **Sandra Tennyson **Azmuth **P.Paradox Villians * Unknown Organization. ** Ray Forces ***Ray ***Jin ***FX robots Timeline *2004 **the events of Ben 10 take place *2009 **the events of Ben 10: Alien force take place *2010 **The events of Ben 10: Ultimate alien take place *2014 **The events of Ben 10: Cosmic War take place Aliens Main hero aliens *Tornado *Engenrator *Snowhale *SteelWhips *Blades *ThermoVission *GreenArms *Scorpoon(unconfirmed) *ThunderMan *Cerebender Additional hero aliens(Battle 2) Hero aliens coming from Ben 10 *Heatblast *DiamondHead *Upgrade *GhostFreak *XLR8 *Waybig *CannonBolt *Wildmutt(rarely) Hero aliens coming from Ben 10: Alien force *BigChill *SwampFire *Echo Echo *Humangosour(rarely) *Brainstrom *Rath *Lodestar Hero Aliens coming from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *WaterHazard *NRG *Armodrillo *Ampfipian *Eatle *ClockWork *ShockSquatch *Juryrig Recreated aliens from Ben 10 Omnivers *FeedBack (changed) *Atomix(Changed) *Toepick(Changed) Main Ultimate Aliens(Battle 2) Ultimate Aliens coming from UA *Ulti.Bigchill *Ulti.Echo Echo *Ulti.SwampFire *Ulti.Humangosuor *Ulti.Cannonbolt *Ulti.WayBig WarriorAliens *SpikeFox *Transporter *Metal *OceanViper *Gladinator *DragonHorse *SpotLight *BlasterMind *FrozenFlame *MegaStorm See also *Unlimitrix (Omnitrix of the Show) Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Genre: Action/Adventure